fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|FNAF4= Nightmare is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. He is the shadowy incarnation of Nightmare Fredbear, and the final antagonist in the game. In the Halloween Edition of the game, he is replaced by Nightmarionne and the voice of Dan Green. Appearance Nightmare's appearance is almost identical to Nightmare Fredbear's appearance; the only drastic differences are that the costume color is changed to a black color, and the bow-tie and top hat are changed from purple to yellow. If images featuring Nightmare were brightened, it would reveal that Nightmare's costume is actually translucent, as if his endoskeleton is cloaked in a shadow. As such, nearly all of his endoskeleton can be seen by brightening images of him. The only exception is around his mouth, which appears to have an existing material ripped away from it. Behaviour Nightmare will appear in both Nightmare (Night 7) and 20/20/20/20 mode from 4 AM on, or on any night when All-Nightmare is turned on, effectively replacing Nightmare Fredbear. When active, no other animatronics will attack by default (Nightmare Foxy can still be triggered by shining the light on the bed or squeaking the Freddy plush's nose for an excessively long time); which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare essentially has the same mechanics as Nightmare Fredbear, appearing in the closet, on the bed, and by the hallway doors. However, when compared to Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is much more aggressive. Nightmare will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. Unlike Nightmare Fredbear, however, when looking at him in the halls, he will always appear right at the door, in the player's face. At random points throughout the night, the player will hear Nightmare laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). Failing to do so in time will result in Nightmare jumpscaring the player with a kill screen. After the kill screen shows for about five seconds, the game will reboot. To defend against Nightmare's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the volume turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. |-|UCN= Nightmare returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Working in tandem, Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear are invisible to the player until they reach the doors, where only their eyes will then be visible. The player must listen for Nightmare's laughter and look out for his eyes on the right door and close it on him. Nightmare's voice lines after death consist of: *''"YOU WILL NOT BE SPARED. YOU WILL NOT BE SAVED."'' *''"THE SHADOW FEARS ME."'' *''"I AM YOUR WICKEDNESS... MADE OF FLESH"'' *''"I AM HERE TO CLAIM... WHAT IS LEFT OF YOU."'' *''"I WILL PUT YOU BACK... TO RELIVE YOUR HORROR."'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 4 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear variants Category:Nightmares